Sunrise
by Abusora Saukae
Summary: Another Gay Fanfiction that I cooked up. There is way less story, but it's a good halftime waiting for comments on "The One Thing I Shouldn't Be" This story starts with Alex, the main trainer from Sun.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few years since I completed the Island Challenge, and became the first in Alola to become the champion. It has been fun with all the battles, and the friendship, but sometimes, I feel empty.

I raised my pokémon to the best of my ability, and I even caught all the legendaries I could- as some I can't seem to find later in my life. I remember my first legendary, the one that chose to be with me, for the rest of my life.

The sun was starting to set, I played the flute, as it seemed to take over me. I danced with Lillie and soon, her pokémon in the bag, would transform into the great lion. I just stood there in awe, as I could only hear what the lion told me in front of the rift.

"I chose you Alex."

It was an eventful few years since then, but now, it felt like it ran out. I eventually started to detach my self from people while raising my pokémon, pokémon was so much more interesting than people. I was always looking forward to see my friends, Hau and Lillie, but when they left… Oh how I missed them. I resulted to just strengthen the bond with the only actual person I could, Gladion.

He was strange getting to know him, when I went over to stay a night, he told me he was gay, but that wasn't what got me, alot of people would be gay now. He would have and say he had a very close relationship with his Silvally, like making out with it/him. I'd point out that it was sick and beastiality, but he'd only respond, which stuck to me for the longest time.

"We are Pokémon."

That got me thinking, in a Sinnohian religion I heard about a legend. Pokémon and people, in the past, were once one in the same, there was nothing to distinguish the two. That made me want to have this answer myself so I had to double check with some scientists that came from Sinnoh itself, as well as some like me, Kanto descent.

I funded the whole operation, which I paid with the money I earned from the league.

A month ago, when I became a man, the results came in, it was amazing, the results were positive, it was proven that pokémon had a similar genetic make up to pokémon. Infact depending on some, even the same reproductive system. It was no wonder, pokémon could understand us, but a bigger mystery we couldn't hear them.

I never could look at my pokémon the same again… I hung out with Gladion even more, even to the point where he was telling me about some of his sex life- which I didn't mind. I even started to realize, me and Gladion had another thing in common. I was gay.

Or all those gay stories, fantasies and porn told me otherwise. I, like Gladion, found pokémon very exotic, and such fantasy like, I couldn't help myself… I had to just try, to maybe get one pokémon.

I decided to maybe have Gladion give me tips. I knocked at his door deep in the Aether Foundation. He opened his door, his face beamed to see me.

"Hey Alex, come in. Planning to stay the night again?"

He backed up, opening the door wider. He still had his wild yet clean blonde hair, he wore a black cloak as he had so many years ago. Though it was still a rather new piece of clothing, he could quite get the memory about the adventure he had. I walked in with a small smile, and closed the door.

"Yeah, but I got to ask a favor up."

Gladion's Sivally sat at the doormiddle of both stairways, waiting for his master. He seemed rather patient, yet formidable- even though he did beat it before.

"Yeah alright."

We both made our way up the stairway to the right, which led to Gladion's well tidy room.

I stood near the door as the duo made there way inside and I closed the door.

Gladion looked at me with a strange content in his eyes.

"Okay Alex, you might as well just live here with me, come on dude, this place is huge with no one to share it with, besides it beats living where ever you live."

His eyes rolled. He wasn't wrong, ever since I detached myself from normal people, and was so far into the world of pokémon, even with all my money, I was always in an apartment in Melemele. I would move in, I don't really want to move out.

I look down at the black carpet.

This made Gladion respond with a sigh and put his hands on his hip. He sighed at me.

"I don't think you are here to stay the night again. Why are you here?"

Gladion's Silvally laid on the only bed in the rather large room, it seemed to rest it's head on it arm, looking at me and Gladion.

It was hard for me to say this. I know it's just words between friends, but it was still hard to say.

"Gladion… I, remember our conversation about the whole pokémon, people thing? I'd like to have some tips about it."

Gladion's eyes perked up, hands still on his hips and he looked at me in the eyes. He seemed surprise. The heater turned on, causing a warm rumble through the room.

"I've been waiting you to ask me about this. Don't worry, I'll be great practice."

He zipped his hands off his hip and locks his hands together in joy. He releases his hands and holds my hands.

I blush, I never done anything like this before.

He pulls me in close and leads his head in. His lips made contact with mine, they were warm, it wasn't like anything I experienced. But this didn't hurt anything, only a practice right?

We kissed passionately holding eachother's back. My light mustache/beard rubbed against his clean and soft face. Our eyes closed. With the side of his breath, he took a breath to say something.

"The first rule of having sex with pokémon. It is completely random how it happens. Remember, they still got more animal instinct than the rest of us, you gotta make sure they have their eyes on you… You'd give them a show if they still liked you."

His hand slowly crept down my back, and slowly reached my butt, which I clenched. Gladion could only smile as we were kept close. My eyes opened a little.

"They aren't always so nice about it so make sure you have extra pair of clothes."

He played with my butt as he went back into the kiss, his tongue slipping through my lips, which immediately made me unclench my arm cheeks. He started to push off my pants.

My heart pounded as I backed off to take breaths. Quick deep breathes, which made Gladion back off and put both hands in the air, as a sign- he wouldn't hurt me.

I smiled and started taking off my clothes. Gladion did the same, until we were both naked, our cocks flipping out of our underwear. Gladion seemed to have really well, muscled legs, which definitely over matched my own.

He also had a few scars on his hip area.

He backed up to his bed, finger motioning for me to come over with him. The Silvally was now watching intently at us, as if waiting for something. It jumped off the bed, watching us as me and Gladion got on the bed.

"Alex, are you a bottom?"

I never really thought about it. But in all the fantasies I had, it would seem I am. I could only nod at Gladion.

He snapped his fingers down low, off the bed. Causing the Silvally to walk over to the side of his bed. It was like this was practiced and the Silvally definitely was raised well.

Gladion held my hand, and gently brought it to the experiments back, and would pet it.

"You got to have the pokémon comfortable at your presence."

The Silvally jerked its head to us, which it looked at us eye level, even off the bed. The pokémon was pretty big. Gladion slowly directed my hand to its crotch area, which seemed to be sheathed up. Well, now I could tell it was a he.

I felt a weighted glowing turquoise penis come from its sheathed, easily catching my gaze. It was rather big, longer than my hand, nearly halfway up to my elbow. I could only blush.

"After you have his acceptance, you can go reach your pretty little mouth to his dick… and well, suck. Try with no teeth, not many pokémon like that, or just stroke."

Gladion seemed to seduce me with his voice. I bent down to his glowing member. I could feel the bed shake, it seemed Gladion was changing position on the bed, which I didn't mind, I had other things to deal with.

My own dick became hard, 6 inches and its glory. Well, not compared to the monster before me. I open my mouth and lower my mouth on the pokémon's dick. Barely fitting it in my mouth.

I could feel Gladion's hands hold my loose butt. It felt weird to be wanted in such way. I could start to feel something press up against my hole, which made my body tingled.

This made my mouth go wider. I felt the cock in my mouth move in closer. The Silvally huffed, seemingly inferring I get to work.

As I see in porn. With my right hand, I hold onto it and started to suck on his meaty length. I nearly choked. I could tell, I couldn't get that cock all the way in my mouth but this was only practice.

"And let the pokémon take care of the rest… Unless you are in that position now Alex."

I could feel his penis go deep into my ass with one thrust. It hurt, as it pushed against my inner walls. He'd pull out a little and push it back in. Racking my insides of my virgin ass.

I decided to keep my attention at the penis in my mouth. I did my best to please the Silvally, my tongue swirled around the dick. My hand reached down to its balls, which I started to fondle. This caused the canine like pokémon to buck.

The cock hit the back of my throat, making a loud clock noise.

The pokémon was going to cum soon, a knot, between his cock and his balls, formed. My face couldn't reach the knot, but the wet and sweet smelling toxin filled my nose, which made my vision go blurry. Its musk was very strong.

The cock in my ass was a pain, but it felt just as good. I moaned as I started to feel cum enter my ass.

I couldn't hold on any longer. I really wanted to know what happened next with his first human and pokémon sex partner. But he just faded off into a deep sleep…

When I woke up, my throat and ass was soar, as well as the lingering smell of the Silvally lingered. It did happen.

He was on the bed… Alone…

He seen a note on a nightstand next to the bed, labeled Alex.

Sun pierced through the windows.

It was sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex x Charizard (M)

It turns out Gladion was at in the Aether Paradise Garden, where they herded new and interesting pokémon to learn about them. Ever since Lusamine's decline, the Aether Paradise had more meaning, coming out more to the public.

There has been more and more inspectors and a different variety of scientists, which was probably so the Aether Paradise would be open to the common folk. They were expanding, even a complete new area in the back of the facility and a bigger and more open docking system. Gladion definitely out done himself.

I was curious what exactly was going to happen, but I couldn't be here long. So when I was finally able to see the sky, I took a long deep breath and fired up the poképager.

I pulled out the Charizard Pager. I looked at it, it gleamed in the light. My mind drifted to the Charizard. Me and Charizard hung out at the edge of the pokémon league, we sat on the ledge.

Me and Charizard seen each other a lot, due to the whole being the champion deal, and having to be there when the challenger was to begin.

One time a challenger made it to the throne room very quickly, an in average challenger, and sure enough their pokémon was illegally genetically altered and even had strange abilities. I held the guy back, showing the true bond of me and pokémon, while Charizard would alert the police. The police made it and the law breakers were taken away, while their pokémon was sent to Kanto. Unsure where exactly, but to a better place.

Anyways, the Charizard always had a smile when I called him, he always seemed so happy. Maybe, just maybe our bond could be strong enough… I squeeze the charizard pager.

I took out the equipment, and strapped myself into the actually, kinda kinky safety equipment and put my backpack back on. I raise the pager into the air. It sparkled. I could hear a wing beat of the Charizard coming from the North.

The Charizard soon landed in front of me, giving me a delighted growl. He did his best to let me be able to get on his saddle.

"Thanks Charizard."

I climbed up and got on his back. He took off with a strong beat of his large wings. This Charizard seemed to be bigger from the rest, probably due to his age and how he's able to take so much on his back. I pet his neck as he made his way through the sky.

The Charizard's flight seemed to be uneasy, this was not like him. Was he excited? It would be great if I was able to make him that.

"Okay Charizard, let's go somewhere quiet. Okay?"

I whispered to his ear, hoping that would do the trick. I couldn't quite tell, but I think that did the trick. We were soon landing into the Lake Of Moon, which was not habited at all, as it only shadowed the popularity if the Altar Of The Sun. We were north of the main attraction, north of the lake.

The Charizard growled in different pitches, his face was bent red, as well as his claws playing with his. I couldn't understand anything he said, but I got off.

The Charizard stood up on his back feet, which revealed two twin cocks, the size of his arms pointed out straight at me. Damn I wondered what he was telling me. I reached out and grabbed his cocks, causing the fire type's dicks to tense. I wasn't thinking a Charizard would have two cocks, but what did I expect, serpents had them, and well, a dragon is pretty close to snake like.

I was curious what it tasted in between. I pushed my face in between the dicks, them sliding past me. Soon enough my tongue was able to taste the tight space in between. It tasted a sweet musty taste, which slightly tasted like the Silvally of yesterday.

It wasn't as intoxicating though. His cocks were hot, even the area itself would do this. I slipped my tongue along his right dick, while holding the large other cock. I'd plant my tongue to the dragons right dick of the dragon.

It heated me up greatly, it didn't quite burn me, but it still was pretty intense. I couldn't quite fit my mouth all the way down the dragons length. It was a shame, if only I was able to.(Foreshadowing~)

The fire flying blew out flames into the air, he was really enjoying my attention. I pulled off from his meaty length and started to lick up to it base, my wet tongue giving his dick a strengthened feeling. I came back off to the left tip, switching my grasp to the right cock.

I pet his right dick, which he seemed to really enjoy. His dicks would twitch, briefly moving me side to side. I think I was doing pretty good and I stroked it faster.

My mouth was still very wet, spreading it all over his left cock too.

This made the dragon type ejaculate, a hot sperm shot out both dicks, cumming all over his body. Damn, a lot of cum was saved up for me…

Later that night, I was naked, cuddled next to that same Charizard, which I took off it's saddle. We shared body heat. The Charizard held me tight.

The equipment was very well hidden for the night.

The dragon's tongue came up my back. It was comforting, until eventually I fell asleep…

Then it was sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex (M) & Midnight Lycanroc (M)

It's now afternoon. When I woke up early today, I found the Charizard still with me. He seemed satisfied with my presence, however, the Charizard still seemed be close to me.

I got him to fly me to my house, which was nice. I invited him inside, which he didn't hesitate to come in. He knocked over a few things, but for the most part, was fine.

He was well mannered, confirming my earlier presumption, they can be just as "civil" as any person. This made me smile, it was no wonder it was legal to marry pokémon- well, in most places.

Soon enough he had to go, most likely to get back to his job with the pager.

I liked him, before I left, I should've named him or… Wait, did pokémon have names before we caught them? That made me scratch my chin. Maybe I should invest in the pokèmon translator, that would answer so many questions. I should contact Kukui, maybe he would know someone that could help me out.

I leave my apartment, invited by the freshness of the air. I pull out my Rotom pokédex from my bag.

"Okay Rotom, call Kukui."

The Rotom giggled mischievously in his pokédex/tablet like form.

"Whatever you say boss."

The Rotom floats up, its screen changing to.

Contact Professor Kukui

I take a deep breath as the screen popped up nearly immediately, however, Kukui wasn't the face I'd see. It was Professor Burnet. Not quite who I was hoping for and why the hell did she answer Kukui's phone. That question best be kept out of this conversation.

"Alola"

I said.

He smiled, her eyes closing with a smile.

"Alola Alex."

I could only stay on task with my mission, so I decided to quicken this up.

"Burnet, I'd like to speak to cousin Kukui about an experiment."

Burnet nodded, yet she seemed to continue talking now.

"I'm so sorry Alex, Professor is out doing field work. I'm unsure where of his location, but perhaps I could help."

My mouth slants when I think about this. I mean, if professor Kukui isn't here, and I'm quite impatient about these things, then maybe I should ask Burnet. She's a professor anyways.

I nod.

"Great, I guess come on down."

Her head tilted in enjoyment as the Rotom powered off.

"Off to Kukui's house, eh Alex?"

The Rotom was actually starting to get annoying. I was thinking to get him extracted, but we've been through too much together, it would just be sad to leave each other. Regardless of his annoying voice.

"Yeah, back in the bag please."

The Rotom floated back into my bag. I decided to activate the pager. Charizard coming by so fast to pick me up. His typical orange face was now red, blushing. I hop on, as he took off.

"To professor Kukui's house."

I reached down and stroked his neck. He gave off a piped down roar. I have a feeling he still wanted something out of me, or at least turned on. I'd have to let him hold it in, I have to head to the lab.

As we landed I hopped off. I had to say something.

The Charizard looked at me intently.

"I have to go, we can do this later."

The Charizard but still looked at me intently, I'm unsure if he understood me. I'd walk into the open door, greeted by the cool air of the lab.

It was just as it was last time, however, it had different pokémon in the tank, Remoraids.

At the tank, Burnet was writing on a piece of research place.

"Burnet, I am willing to finance an experiment on being able to translate pokémon's language too our language."

Burnet looked at me, stopping what she was doing. She looked like she was thinking what to say next.

"Now that's an interesting one… The pokémon's language and quite complex. Not to say it isn't impossible."

Burnet attached her chin and headed downstairs, which I followed behind. She stopped at Kukui's computer, which she sat down, seemingly getting into the computer.

I could only watch. My mind also drifted to an extra detail to this place. I haven't seen any pokémon in the lab, other than the tank, I wonder why. Well, second thought, it didn't matter.

"And?"

I finally said as we reached the computer.

"There has been results in this experiment and even been successful… But, they are very confidential and unfinished... Some pokémon hasn't been translated yet."

She was reading of an article on the computer it seemed. I scratched my chin, it made sense what she said. There are so many kinds of species and translating one would take alot of coding.

"Okay, so where would I find someone to help make me with it?"

I sensed something, it was a strange and rather savage presence, it put me on edge. I was being watched. But I decided to blow off the feeling.

"Well… The Pokémon Maniac from the Sinnoh region would be the best choice, however, seeing this guy moves around so much, I'll have to suggest Professor Elm."

Professor Elm? I haven't heard this guy before. I better ask what region he is from.

"What region?"

Burnet cringed.

"The Johto region."

The JOHTO region, that's waaaaay far away. But I guess I could buy a ticket there. Besides, I haven't been to Kanto's a neighboring region. I could maybe find something cool.

"So be it. Could you explain to him my situation?"

Burnet nodded and started typing.

"I'll also get you a seat, you'd have to pay back up front though."

She started to look busy typing.

I smiled, looks like I'm going to Johto. I start to walk, but I was soon stopped by someone catching my hand. I look back swiftly.

"Alex… We missed you, people miss you… We don't want our champion to never come back."

I knit my eyebrows in slight confusion, but her hand reminded me of my situation. I haven't seen anybody besides Gladion since the last experiment. I feel rather guilty, but what can I say. I like pokémon more… But that doesn't mean I somewhat missed people.

I sighed.

"I'll be back. It'll only be for the earliest, a month."

Burnet sighed in relief and let me go, and went back to her typing.

"You can stay here for a night find a place to sleep, I'll be gone soon, for a meeting, the flights tomorrow at noon."

I nodded, as I turned around, I swore I seen her gleam off her glasses, but it was nothing I guess. I climbed up the stairs and got on a rug at the west side of the house along with a blanket I bring in my bag. I took out the pokémon on my belt and laid them in front of me. I could only look at them.

The strange feeling of being watched started to upturn once more, and more of an intense stare.

I started to talk to my pokémon through the pokéball.

"Guys? We are heading to Johto tomorrow, somewhere new… It'll be so exciting."

I said to them.

Time seemed to slip by, it was dusk now. Burnet confirmed me and and Elm's meeting. She was also kind enough to contact the league, so nice of her. Soon enough she was out the door and suddenly, a pokémon made itself known to me.

A Lycanroc… Midnight Lycanroc.

Those were dangerous pokémon with an ill-tempered attitude. I looked into its eyes. It wasn't going to hurt me… Those eyes, I knew that pokémon. It was Kukuis.

It trudged to me. The light faded from the room.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

I hold my hand out to it. The Lycanroc quickly came to me in a more gentle movement. It was calming, I could definitely tell that this was Kukuis. I scratch behind its ear. It sniffed my face, it's eyes rather slanted, almost tired like.

The room smelt sweet now. It was it's odor, or rather, his musk.

The Lycanroc licked my cheek with a big warm long lick. I pat his head. He wasn't that amused, he wanted to get right into the action it seemed.

His balls and sheathe definitely became noticeable over my lap. A red tip was poking through his sheathe. His claws supported himself on my shoulder. This was rather sudden, but rather a good time, since Burnet wasn't here.

I slowly reached for his balls. They dangled there, plump. I gently held them in my hand, and started to fondle them.

The deep musk definitely intensified this way, it was intoxicating, similar to how Gladion's Silvally was. Yet it was more wild. It's cock came from its sheath, just enough for my other hand to hold it.

I started to stroke it. The Lycanroc stood up further, up to it's five foot height, his dick getting bigger, directed at my face.

It seemed to be about 7 inches long, and a perfect girth for its size. Not as big as the other 2 pokémon's cocks, but still, I think I could durrate through this now.

I let go of his balls and I reached my lips over the Lycanroc's love rod.

The Lycanroc liked this, and he pushed my head forward, causing his meat to push against the sides of the entrance of my throat. It was a mix of both sweet and salty.

I was choking. I pulled back, and coughed. Spit dripped from my mouth to the carpet. The rock type slipped around me, oh shoot, I better give give him a better view. I reach back and pulled down my underwear and pants. His meat pressed between my ass cheeks.

His claws reached around my stomach. I got on my knees, with my hands to hold myself up. The werewolf pokémon bit at my ear.

He bucked his hips sharply into mine, his dick not penetrating my ass.

I arrange my ass, so my cheeks spread more. The rock pokémon thruster hard, pulling apart my tight hole. I could feel a swelling part hit my ass. It was right then, I noticed it was a knot. Most canine pokémon had them, they were there to keep their cocks in the female. Well, in my case, my ass.

It racked across my insides savagely. It hurt, but was masked by the immense feeling of euphoric filling.

The Lycanroc pants, which matches my own. My cock was hard, I couldn't cum, it was for the best, so I wouldn't make a mess. And suddenly the knot started to make it's way inside me. It felt hot and at home, It made me pant. It filled me.

Suddenly a flush of hot and slick fluid flooded my ass. He bounced ever inch of vigor he had left. He slowed down. His knot implanted in me. He was done. He licked the side of my face.

I swore he kissed me.

I could only smile as I pulled my blanket over us and I laid on my stomach, his cock still inside me.

The strong pokémon continued to huddle with me, trapped by the knot. But he didn't complain.

This furthers my idea on pokémon being able to talk…

I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(First Chapter with no SMUT XD)

That morning I woke up to feel me ass being empty, barely under the cover. I'd put my underwear and pants on right. The night was amazing, the Lycanroc however was not in sight.

I did head off to the newly refurbished airport in Melemele. When I landed, the Charizard seemed to move around alot not sure what to do next, he seemed sad as I explained to him, I have to go. I hugged him, and soon enough I boarded the plane and was in the sky, waiting for the flight to be over. When it took off, I almost got sick, all the movement, the shaking. It was my first time on the plane.

I was in first class. It was quaint due to the size of the plane, but it still had an expensive smell to it. I was the only one there at the time, mostly because Champions, the elite four, gym leaders or rich people immediately are placed in upper class.

Normal people would have to battle and win five different people in a battle called Pokémon Duel. I myself am really good at that game, played it in trainer school and sometime after the encounter with one of the island guardians.

Turns out, I do not need to wear a mask, and all the people that don't want to play- started to identify it before they got on the plane. Everyone else wore masks. I would lay back and enjoy the TV waiting for any challengers.

The TV was in the front near the cockpit, I was aloud to change the channel, but I didn't want to bother so I left the "Johto News" On.

I heard the curtains from behind slide open. Was that a new challenger?

Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Sir, I'm Genjin, I'd like too-"

As I turned to see him, he had wild green hair, covered by a mask, he wore a green trench coat. I could hear a gap escape the kid.

"Oh my gosh, its Alex! The pokémon champion. In my presence! It would be an honor if I could free play you in a game of pokémon duel!"

I smiled, he seemed like he was a fan, he sat at the table ahead of me. I got up and followed. I sat appearing to him. I activated the materializer, which made my team materialize. I was interrupted by the sound of the news.

The label read: Champion of Kanto/Johto passes a new law.

"All regarding of all Kanto and Johto region, hence the day before the known behemoth, all marriages/and sexual conduct involving we the people and the pokémon shall be persecuted."

I slam my hands on the desk. That pissed me off, it isn't right. Nothing is wrong with marriages between us and pokémon, we are one in the same.

The duelist in front of me was surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Uh, sir… Are you still able to play?"

Really? Right now? Through my head, I could think of the many ways to take down the idiot champion, I wanted to tear him and his cool black and gold hat to shreds. I looked at the duel board then to the masked figure.

"I will."

I pick up my Lucario figurine and slammed it one space into the board, in the right corner.

The masked trainer seemed startled but I did not care.

The opponent put down a Mewtwo, one space opposite side but one in front. It was funny, Mewtwo wasn't a threat against my Lucario, I could easily just plow through. I took to spaces directly towards his summon points.

The opponent sent out Lugia and sent it to that point. I took my Lucario and moved two steps towards Lugia. The masked person wasn't fazed.

"I'll tear him to shreds in my game!"

I didn't regard his next move. And it was soon my turn, I placed down a card, +50. I moved my lucario to attack his Lugia.

The spinner spun, we both landed on attacks, my Lucario trumping his Lugia, his Lugia went to the healing space.

Tear him APART!

The mask figure seemed to resemble the champion now. It angered me further.

I moved my Lucario towards the goal 2 spaces. He isn't going to win. He activated a card, which send a Squirtle from his team, to protect his goal point. Ha, simple, a plain squirtle.

I attacked his squirtle. The spinner spun… And it revealed, that its main ability was withdraw… Crap. It landed on withdraw, no problems, I'll just destroy it next turn.

He moved his Mewtwo onto my left summon point. Come on he just has a measly Squirtle.

I assaulted his Squirtle again…

And it spun withdraw again.

"GRRRRR!"

The opponent was timid to my frustration.

He moves his Mewtwo closer.

"Alight! Come on, your stupid Squirtle won't hold on forever!"

The spinners spin…

Withdraw! GOD DAMN IT SON OF A BI-

The game made a winning sound. I look down. His Mewtwo was on my goal point.

I couldn't hold it in. I yelled in anger. I took my Lucario and chucked it at the opponent. He quickly ducked. The Lucario hitting the chair.

"Uh, Alex…?"

He got back up. He took off his mask, only to find. That he… Was a she.

I look at her, dumbfounded. The game dematerialized.

"You moved sloppily… Not like a Champion. Are you alright?"

I look away and headed to my seat and tried to cool off. She would look at me worried.

"If it makes you feel better… I'm sure you could beat me in an actual pokémon battle..."

I could sense she was trying to make me feel better.

"It's nothing like that…"

I muttered and huddled myself. I looked at the window.

"It's because the the new law isn't it?"

I turn my head around sharply.

"Well, you could talk with him… We are headed to Johto after all."

She had a point. If I was going to blame anyone, it's the fucking Kanto/Johto champion, that's where I can destroy him. The science experiment can wait.

"Thank you."

The girl smiled.

And for the rest of the tripped, we talked…

Soon enough, we reached dusk.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I got off the plane at sunrise, I introduced myself to the old professor- Elm. Things about the new law raced through my mind, I shouldn't let my anger take control of me, I came here to make pokémon translator, that is it.

So I did let him bring me to his lab. I jumped in his jeep and he started to drive. A question popped up during the drive, if I was going to challenge the leader, best I know where he was.

"Professor Elm, I've never been to Johto, and I only lived in Kanto for a little while, where is the Pokémon League?"

This sparked Elm's curiosity, as I see his eyebrow raise. He still drove at the same speed but was compliant to talk with me.

"Well, it's east from here, I'll give you the map when we reach Twinleaf. You aren't seriously thinking of challenging our champion? It's considered an act of war."

I actually didn't know that, it would be bad if I started a war against two regions against such small region such as Alola. However, Johto's champion's act to prevent relationship between us and our counterparts, is wrong. If it's war to argue, then I have no choice.

"Well, his new law isn't exactly right. If I have to, I'll fight for what I believe in."

Professor Elm only sighed, but he quickly perked up as he seemed to remember something.

"You could challenge him in private battle. That would not be an act of war, just don't do anything stupid."

This made me think, that would be perfect, safe for my people.

The vehicle came to a hault, we reached a huge laboratory, this definitely beat Kukui's.

"We are here."

Professor Elm chimed. He opened his door, making the car bleep that a door was open. He turned off the car, making the bleeping stop. I open my door and exit the car. We both shut our doors.

The doors locked as Elm lead me into the lab. The whole place was filled with machines, such as a prototype pokémon healer and computers. We were bound to get work done.

Something quickly distracted me, there was a rather large pokémon in the corner, it had a yellow underbelly and a green top side. It's game was sharp and threatening. What is that? I pull out my Rotom, he smiled and spoke quickly.

"Typhlosion, evolved form of Quilava and Cyndaquil.

This pokémon seems to be raised to the max and seemed to be bigger than normal."

Damn, some pokémon, I wonder what it's doing here. I better ask Elm. I put the Rotom back into my bag.

"Professor?"

Elm looked to me, then looked to what I was gazing at.

"Ah- that's just a very strong pokémon. That is all you need to know."

That was a lie. I didn't like being left out on things. Well, this pokémon looks like it's been from hell and back. I nodded to Elm.

The pokémon's gaze was transparent, it seemed to be thinking and looking everywhere, but to me.

I'd start getting to work with Elm. I'd be sure to move femineily, just in case. I'd stop when Elm looked over and ask for help.

Me and Elm were working inside for quite a while now, we were just about done with the blue prints. Soon it was late evening, signaling the scientists they could leave, as the sun started to fall, which all of them did. By the time they all left, it was around 9. Elm told me I can stay here for the night and headed to his own room, located upstairs.

I had no choice to comply. Elm told me that I'll be safe since the security system as well as the pokémon in today. I thought as much, besides, I have an entire team of level 100 pokémon.

I take out my blanket from my bag and put it on a nearby couch at the opposite side of the computer bay. The lights were flickered off by the professor, it was nearly pitch black, other than the fire of the Typhlosion's back. He was by the corner, his eyes were closed, he seemed to just stay

I gotta get his attention. I don't know why, but I really did want this pokémon to screw me. I slowly remove my shirt. This action did seem to work, I could sense the fire type's gaze. gaze. Once my shirt came off, I tossed it to the side.

To score more points, I'd remove my pants and kick them aside, revealing my plump ass. I turned my head to him, but I only seen his eyes closed, quiet, almost asleep like. Damn it. I could only sigh as I laid on my side. It was cold, but I just laid there, ignoring my blanket.

I started to daze from the night, but soon, I felt an immense heat at my back side. It was about time. I turn around to see the fire type, which was lit up from his flames. He breathed heavy. He stood on his hind legs, revealing his massive member.

I open my mouth and the Typhlosion didn't waste his time and dived his cock into my mouth. He stretched my mouth, but I still couldn't fit it all. It was hot in my mouth, he was already leaking precum. This pokémon was definitely was holding for a very long time.

I felt his hands on my head and he thrusted in my mouth, making me choke. This pokémon, didn't hold back it hurt my mouth, but I just let him do his thing. I couldn't control the blazing fire type. He seemed like he was about to burst, could this be pent up sexual charge?

After a few more thrusts, rubbing against my throat. A gush of hot stick cum shot down my throat. He emitted a large amount of musk, which made me estatic.

The pokémon pulled out. He sneezed and backed up. He stared at my face for a few seconds, I held the gaze.

"Ty… Typh. H-h… I."

I look at him in disbelief, did he just say what I think he said? I have to hear it again.

"Did you just say hi? Do it again!"

The Typhlosion looks at me again, he didn't say it again, rather he stood there in silence. He backs off again, and starts to lay down.

I laid down more proper and covered myself with my blanket. There were so many questions about pokémon. They are full of mystery, and of secrets that we haven't even yet to comprehend.

They are full of wonder, pokémon, that tie with ourselves, and I feel it's our duty to unlock their potential. After today, I would challenge the Johto champion, to a pokémon battle. I can't let this unruly act ruin the rush and heart of a trainer and his or her pokémon.

Look out Gold, I am coming for you.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake to a light shining through the top windows of the laboratory, it was early in the day. I immediately hear typing of computers and a few beeps of monitors. I quickly get up from couch, yawning. It was cold as my blanket falls off my chest.

Was it winter or something? Then it hit me, wait, this isn't Alola. This was Johto. And I was in a cold ass lab, with no clothes but a measly underwear.

My hair was a mess, my lips were dry, mouth felt gooey. My hair was oily and staticy, standing on end. It disgusted me actually. I look at the floor to see the rug, and a pair of feet on the carpet. They were pasty white, wearing sandals and a long ongoing lab coat.

I look up quickly, wrapping myself in my blanket to cover my body.

The face was a bit older than mine and had an incredibly bushy blue hair tied up. It was a woman, with eyes closed - looking excited to see me.

It surprised me.

"Hello!"

The woman opened her eyes, revealing a complex looking lime green. She was rather strange.

"I'm Professor Crystal, the pokémon analyst extraordinaire of the Johto/Kanto region. I'll be helping you on this experiment you are conducting."

My mind quickly moved on to think of this professor. Wait, professor Crystal? The one to first beat the pokémon league from the Johto region? She retired soon after to research pokémon.

"I've heard so much about Alola, a beauty isn't it? A region split across five islands! Incredible voices. Oh and I've heard the pokémon there adapt to the climate, remarkable. Amazing place."

Now that I listen to her, the more she sounds like she has a different language. It was flattering that she complimented my home, it would only be respectful if I responded nice.

"Why thank you, you and my people work hard."

I smiled. Crystal backed up and held up her note book and scribbled something to it.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you or your people."

Ouch, that was harsh, I'm starting to hate this place. My mind quickly drifted elsewhere in the room. I spotted Elm at his desk with the Typhlosion nowhere to be seen, why does this happen to me?

"Oh, well professor Crystal, I have somewhere to be today."

Crystal looked up at me with almost a grin. Her glasses gleamed and she closed her book.

"Yes, your champion battle with our own. Elm filled me in on the details. I'm actually quite looking forward to this. I'll fly you there."

Her grin returned to it's sweet smile. She pulls out a pokéball from her side.

"I heard Alolan's never had hidden machines, you guys have pagers. It's quite the rush, I'll be waiting outside when you want to go."

Crystal walks away from me, her heels making noise as she headed through the doors of the laboratory.

She was an odd one that professor. I felt like something was off about her, she had such an uptight happy personality. It through me off, but I guess I wouldn't hold such a grudge. Besides, I need to just stop the Champion. Oooo, he makes me boil. I take the clothes from the floor and put them on me and I dropped my blanket into my bag.

"I'll check in on ya later Professor!"

I wave at him as I started to dash to the door. I quickly made it to the door and I opened the door. The sun was bright today, the grass waved. Right in front of me was Crystal, she had the most serious look, only making me stand stiff.

I can't wait to destroy the Champion, my love for my pokémon will prevail.

"Champion Alex, are you ready to face possibly the hardest trainer of the world?"

She unleashed her pokémon from the ball she owned in her hand. A Pidgeotto. She hopped on the pokémon holding her hand out.

"Yes!"

She pulled me aboard, and with a flap of her pokémon's wings. We were in the air. Something crossed my mind, did Johto's flight system use seat belts or?

"Wait, where is the seat belts?"

I look quickly at the bird we were on.

Crystal turned her head to me, the wind from the sky making her hair wave in front of her head. She almost was disappointed. This made me shut up, I look at the space between both of us.

It was a while, but we soon made it to the entrance of the pokémon league, she flew down and landed at the door, there wasn't too many people there it seemed. She dismounted the bird and so did I. She pulled out a ball, clicking the button mechanism- dragging the Pidgeotto inside.

I was look at the great gates. It was so much bigger than the league back home, it seemed like it was an airport, with many counters with ladies or men behind them. Crystal leads the way, the doors opening automatically. My fire in my head returned.

"Defeating him on his home soil will definitely put him in his place."

I look up at the TV's that were blank ahead. Some people were interacting with each other, they seemed to barder of some sort. Some actually seemed to be playing the card game. As much as I'd bring out my own pokémon cards and while the floor with these people, I'd sure need to focus on the battle ahead.

Crystal sighed and headed to the counter register. She put her hand on the counter, she seemed uninterested almost regretting something.

"Mrs. Retta, I need a favor."

A head popped from the counter, it was a brownish blonde haired woman with a bun, she had green trimmed glasses and blue eyes. She had a stack of papers she put on the desk, that she was tending to with a pen.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How are you champion Crystal,what can I do for you today!"

The counter clerk looked ecstatic. The whole room of people stopped what they were doing to look over to the champion.

Crystal sweated a little as she made no eye contact with anyone and she looked at all the people. She seemed very unleashed- a help me look.

It was funny to look at but, the faster we got through this, the faster I could battle the champion. I turn around and announced.

"Retired!"

This seemed to que everyone to go back to what they were doing. This relieved Crystal, exhaling safely. She slammed her mother hand onto the desk.

She spoke quickly and firmly.

"I told you not to say those kind of things out loud."

Mrs. Retta sweat dropped.

"Sorry, it's a habit… Anyways, what do you want?"

Crystal normalized and seemed serious.

"I have a CA, that wants to do a PvC."

Mrs. Retta blinked and looked over Crystal's shoulder and at me. It took her a second to see who I was it seemed. She snapped her fingers.

"Alex of the Alola region, welcome. I take you to him right away. He's ready."

She got away from her counter, she seemed somewhat shorter than me, but whatever. She took out a key from her pocket.

"Come along Alex."

She waved her hand for me to follow. I'd follow behind. Some people would look over. Crystal also followed. Mrs. Retta stopped at a panel. She inputted a code and a lock reveals itself. She uses the key and a green circle appears in front of us. She motioned me to get on it.

I hesitated.

"Oh, Crystal, I'm sorry, you know the law, you can't accompany or watch this."

Mrs. Retta looked almost concerned.

Crystal didn't look too happy, but she nodded.

"All right, all right."

This quickly made me think, what does CA and PvC mean? I think I'd ask.

"Retta? What does CA and PvC mean?"

The lady looked at me.

"Champion approaches, and private challenge. Now hurry up… And don't do anything stupid. Introduce yourself and agree to his terms. Announce your reason there."

I nodded, and stepped onto the pad. The green glow of the pad emanated, and rotated around me. My very essence manipulating- till I warped.

I appeared in a large stadium like area, however, I was on a platform with a pokéball insignia and lightning like through it on it and the platform levitated above the middle of the field.

On the other side of the stadium, it was rather dark, shadowing over a figure that I couldn't see that face. The figure was quiet. My platform returned to the opposite side of the field. This was a lot to take in, but I decided to stay on track. This was the trainer to deny equality towards pokémon and people of Johto and Kanto.

A big board lit up, it was like an old school baseball arena. It actually was a breath of air. The light of day shone down, the figure ahead, hidden by the shadow, a pokéball jumped into his hand.

The board had names written up…

Alex Vs Gold

My heart pounded, as I quickly pull out a pokéball. A voice echoed across the court.

"Choose three pokémon to battle with."

He seemed like he was eager for this battle. I can't have this battle mean nothing, I'd have to try to talk to him.

"Gold, I want you to uplift your law against pokémon and human marriage!"

My yell carried over, though he didn't seem to acknowledge me.

"First to faint all 3 pokémon looses."

Did he just ignore me? That imprudent trash bin.

"Hey! Do you hear me Gold? I'm coming after you to take down the law!"

My nose scrunched up, he would feel my rage. I squeeze the pokéball in my hand.

"Mudsdale, come on out!"

I throw the ball out, it opening, releasing a red light, fading into existence, a tall clydesdale like horse.

The opposing champion throws out a Houndoom. This won't be to hard, the Houndoom is a fire type, weak to ground types.

"Mudsdale, high horsepower let's go."

The horse charges after the fire dark type and tries to assault the hell hound with it's heavy hooves.

"Dark pulse to counter it."

Gold's voice echoed across the stage. The Houndoom's eyes glowed red, and a dark pulse emitted from its body, trying to counter the hooves. However, my pokèmon's intense fighting, trampled through and smashed the hound into the dirt.

This made me smirk. Gold won't stand a chance.

"Double kick, take it down!"

I screamed, but also, Gold interrupted me.

"Fire blast!"

Ha, the idiot is no match.

The Houndoom's mouth opened, shutting a star of fire, making Mudsdale back off. But he quickly retorted with a double kick. Making the hound fly at Gold.

Ninja like, the houndoom returned into a pokéball, and quickly as he left, another pokémon took its place.

A Hoppip. How dense is this champion?

"Am I sure I'm fighting the champion?"

The Hoppip floated to my mighty horse.

"Retaliate!"

The Hoppip bursted from it's spot and it smashed into Mudsdale like a beyblade, Mudsdale sliding across the dirt. I look down and look at him.

"You gotta be kidding me."

I was not expecting that. I hold out his ball and returned him. It won't be hard to take down the Hoppip, so, I just need to worry about his last one… Which I'll be using Primarina. Soooooo, I'll just use.

"But now it's over, come on out Ninetales!"

I take out the great ball and chucked it out, revealing the beautiful alolan Ninetales.

"Ice Beam GO!"

My Ninetales immediately reacted and shot a big cold bean at the Hoppip.

The shadowed trainer Gold called out.

"Toxic…"

A dark purple essence indented itself into Ninetales, however the Hoppip was immediately shot at Gold, which he responded with returning the light pokémon.

I know toxic is a time based move, I know it won't do major damage against my Ninetales, besides I have one more pokémon after this.

"Go Typhlosion!"

I gasped as I spot the Typhlosion, those eyes… It was the same as the ones at the lab. That was the one pokémon I sucked. The Typhlosion was hesitant as he looked at me, it almost formed a tear.

"Ninetales…. Uuhhhhh"

Ninetales was confused at what to do and she started to glow, to signal her next attack. However a huge blast of fire shot at her. She was done. I return my Ninetales into her ball.

I was hesitant but, this was a battle… I couldn't let him win.

"Primarina! GO!"

I through out my starter, she will finish this easy.

"Use Sparkling Aria!"

I smiled as he started to sparkle in it's move.

"Burn it up with Willo-the-wisp."

A blue fire shot out, evaporating the water that was forming. Wait HOW is that possible?

"Aqua Jet"

"Pin that Pokémon down with Extreme Speed."

Oh crap, that's not good. My Primarina was soon pinned down by the Typhlosion.

"Energy Ball… Repeat."

Typhlosion's mouth opened, an energy ball formed. Exploding on contact with Primarina. He was screaming in pain with each energy ball.

Primarina's eyes indicate she fainted. I collapse onto the ground, I stare at Primarina. He was hurting so bad… This was my fault.

"Again."

Typhlosion did not attack again.

"Typhlosion… Put him down."

Typhlosion got off.

I look up to see Gold, he was walking on the field heading my direction.

"Typhlosion, listen to me."

This was the champion of Kanto and Johto, ruthless. But he still won. I look up at the Champion.

"Come back when you are ready… And request… Denied."

I looked to the grass. My Primarina… I haven't lost with him before. This was my fault… I wasn't smart enough. My anger took control of me. No strategy… And Champion Gold, showed me that.

I hear a small roar. This makes me ear twitch. I feel a heat behind me. Something tackled me down, hugging me. What?

Typhlosion looked at me surprised and because of what tackled me- growling. Gold starred, clueless at what was happening.

I look up to see an orange dragon… Wait. This was the same Charizard from… Alola.

He flew. From Alola.

I quickly get up, and I look at him more.

"Gold, I fought with no honor. I failed my pokémon. I failed the ones who love me… You say pokémon can't love us, because it's beastiality…

But they can… This Charizard flew from Alola, just to come too me… If this isn't love… Then, lock me away Gold…"

Gold looked at me. He looked down to his Typhlosion. Then to my charizard.

He looked ashamed… But that didn't matter. I held the Charizard close. Because I really need the hug.

"I understand… I was just blind. I am sorry. I will lift the law."

The champion smiled and clicked a button on his watch. A green energy rotated around me. Warping me…


	7. Chapter 7

Alex(M) X Suicune

Alex(M) X Charizard

(Oh baby. A double)

After the warping, the one that followed me far away came behind, generating confusion from Retta and Crystal. But I explained that he was a page flier that followed me here, very loyal. Retta seemed rather surprised at first, but they all believed me. Well I think Crystal did anyway.

It's been a few weeks since that fateful event with me challenging the Kanto and Johto champion, known as Gold. He ended up lifting the law which was a relief for me. After my phase of being so pissed off, I felt I was at resolve.

Me, Elm and even Crystal have been getting ample amounts of work done, ever since Crystal brought in a Mr. Mime. The pokémon had occasions when it sounded like a human which have gave us many resources when it came down to the DNA compounds.

Our first attempt was of one was practiced on couples of different pokémon species. It ended with similar if not different examples, like how some pokémon species wouldn't transfer over. But we were getting there.

Now, about Charizard. He would always stay around me while I help work. He seemed rather jealous when I used examinations on other pokémon. He'd nuzzle my side. I tried to do other things that I could understand to the best of my abilities. At nights, the dragon didn't always just have fun with me, he was always in the mood to snuggle, which was fine by me. His warmth, the touch, damn did it feel so good, so loved.

I woke up to the hold of the sleeping reptile. He breathed slowly, his heart beat matching my own. I smiled as I slowly take his claws away from my chest. I roll from the couch and got myself up. He looked so peaceful. I shook my head 2 looked to the research area, I

see the tide up blue haired female.

Crystal was clacking away on the keyboard. She was awake, so I decided to get up too. I headed over to the area of Crystal. She seemed to exit out a chat and open up a document of research. She turned her head too me.

"Perfect your awake. I just got a task for you about the translator, up for it?"

As much as I'd love to check out Johto, I was curious about the chat she clicked away… Maybe she was hiding something.

"Who were you texting?"

I motioned to the computer. She looked at the computer, then too me.

"I was texting to Mr. Pokémon, he has some information that will be helpful later. And the thing I need you to do, travel through Lake of Rage to find a certain trainer, he is rather famous, might know him as Ash Ketchum."

Thoughts raced through my head. Ash Ketchum? The chosen one? Chosen by Ho-oh? Just like Gold? Now that for sure is interesting! I'd for sure try to go meet him.

"Done!"

I look around for the professor. He was not anywhere to be found. Probably still asleep, which brought up a question, actually two, where is the map Elm was going to give me and how did you know where he was. I'd ignore the second one, since she was a prior champion, she must've have a connection.

As if she read my mind, she explained.

"Me and Ash met back when I was a champion, and it turns out, Ash, he doesn't ever use his flying pokémon to actually fly. He always told me he'd rather stay on the ground and have a big adventure. I called him and he said he was around Lake of Rage."

I could only nod. I head back to the door, and stops at it. I need to wake up Charizard so I can fly.

"Map!"

Crystal yelled as a map was thrown at me. I catch it and put it in my bag.

I head back to Charizard.

"Bud, wake up."

He stirred and awakened himself. The dragon got up, looked ready.

"We are going to the Lake of Rage."

The Charizard nodded and headed outside, through the doors which he really just plowed his way through. This made me gain a mental sigh. A week or two ago, Crystal told me she was breeding one of her pokémon and she asked if I would like to have the offspring. As hardy as I am, I accepted. Ever since, I was at serious curiosity at what she'd get me. I mustn't get on her bad side or I may never know.

I headed outside through the lab door. I pulled out the map, then looked at Charizard. I wonder if he was at all confused of our geology, but I wouldn't endulge.

I get on his back and we take off, no reigns or suit. He blasted off through the sky, heading somewhere. I was holding on tight- he was going so fast, what was he doing? He seemed too know where he was going- he landed.

We were next to a house, and leading in front, a great lake. Around the whole town was a forest, giving off a fresh smell. I hop off his back as he sits up.

"So I'm curious where this Ash is…"

I looked to Charizard, he looked around. No one was around, he was curious, what was happening? I'd go up too a house and knock.

"Hello?"

There was no answer, so I tugged at the door. No one was home. I sigh. I look out too the lake, great ripples were forming, as if something huge was in a lake. Could this be the reason why they were inside? I couldn't just use my pager to surf the water, the Lapras was way to far away. I turn to look at Charizard

He could fly over so we can check it out.

"Hey Charizard, I need help checking out the lake."

Charizard was hesitating, probably due too the water, but he still lowered himself down. I climb on and pat his side.

"It'll be okay. If it gets tough, I'll send out one if my pokémon, I can handle whatever comes from that lake."

The Charizard snorted as if he didn't like that idea. But with no hesitation he flapped his wings and headed over to cause of the ripples. As we got close to the center- something bursted from the depths.

A loud roar came from the serpent like figure, ruining our flight patterns, yet we recovered. It was blue, from what I could recognize, thanks to my Kantian decent, it was a Gyrados. It was a behemoth, this Gyrados was no normal pokémon.

It's size was bigger than myself and Charizard. Its toward over us like a god in judgement. It was angry. The Charizard's eyes widened with my own.

The kaiju's mouth opened, started to glow. I quickly recognized it as a hyper beam. A blast of that magnitude would be a killer.

"Charizard!"

The Charizard under me darted too the side, barely dodging the beam that created a huge wave. We couldn't brute strength it, no one of my pokémon could. We had to help these people, I had to think.

The Gyrados' tail came from the depths trying too strike us. Charizard seemed to be able to fly just high enough to dodge the tail.

Wait. The Gyarados be be huge and fast, but we are tiny and more nimble. We had to wear it down.

"Charizard, fireblast!"

The dragon shot a blazing inferno from his mouth, hitting the colossal pokémon. It didn't do anything to the water type, yet, it was still hungry with rage in his eyes. This time it shot another beam at us, but instead it was purple. A dragon pulse.

We didn't have time to dodge it, and charizard got hit. He roared in pain as his flight patterns were disrupted and we crashed into the lake. I took my chance to hold my breath. Me and Charizard were left suspended in the water. His tail flame still burning in the still water.

I look again, the water was still? How was this possible? I looked around until my eye caught something suspended in the water. It had yellow like dreadlocks, a jewel on its forehead, its body grey, eyes closed, it had two tails which had 2 separate jewels on it.

That pokémon? What is that? It seemed to be a psychic type, the way it floated there. Its face scrunched up, looking like something took a hold of it.

A pulsating energy pushed me and Charizard back, causing me to loose some air. I had a choice, to confront the strange being or help Charizard out so we could recover.

Honestly, I only had one choice. Against the instinct of being a trainer, I swim over to hold the Charizard's arm. I take hold of it and kick my feet. I had to get him to air, or he'd drown. We were rather far down, must've been the impact.

I was starting to struggle, I couldn't leave the pokémon here to drown, not even the pokémon center can fix that. I couldn't swim him up as my heart started to pump faster.

My vision started to get hazy as I had no more oxygen to hold on.

Come on… I know we can make. Together.

I inhaled water, I choked- as I heard a splash into the water. I could see a waving light that blurred my vision, and a blue dog like form, coming to me.

Was it too late for me?

And it was then

I

whited

out.

~~•~•~~

I woke up to a shimmering face of a dog like form, that seemed to have its mouth back off of me. I coughed. My mouth felt dry as my vision started to return to me. It had a white mouth along with blue face. It had a crystal like head piece along with a sparkling purple mane.

Was this a Johto pokémon? And it just saved me? The ground was hard and I could tell, grassy. With my peripheral vision I could detect trees, we were in the forest.

A strange sense made my body shiver. As I look at this pokémon, it had ribbons the floated around. It moved ahead of me, Me catching its chest. Now that its moving, I could see that this pokémon was huge, however it was still lean compared to its defined chest. I caught its drift as it stopped at its gut.

I'd see a growing member heading towards my vision. I could smell its musk, which was very clean. Its red cock directed over me, guess I could say it was a he now. I'd sit up a bit, not touching his gut, but to where I could milk my savior.

Similar to the other cocks I had, this one I couldn't fit my mouth. I'd have to just pleasure him. With my right hand, I'd hold on his balls, with barely over flowed my hand, while with my right, I'd hold the space between the sheathe and knot.

I gave the tip a little lick. Unlike the others, it tasted tangy and sweet, which I liked just as much. It reminded me of strawberry lady taffy.

The pokémon seemed to hold himself back, which was probably a good thing.

I let my mouth lip over his sweet dick. The sweetness was still great, even with its hearty heat. I sucked on his head, which made a squeak noise.

I pulled and directed my face side my side. My face against it, my face against his gut. I'd turn my head and gave his underside a great long lick. It was soft short fur, which I made lead onto his dick and atop it.

The canine tenced. I could tell I excited him. With my tongue I rubbed it against his knot, which made his cock shutter in anticipation. I guess I couldn't resist him any longer I guess. Something about him was enticing.

I rolled onto my belly, letting go of his cock and balls and raised my butt in my air, of course pushing off the pants I had. I knew he couldn't see me, so I scooted forward, slowly. I could feel the canine's glare on me. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a paw swat me onto my back, making me formed up like a helpless turtle. I could see his face. The more I look at the face, the more it came evident, that this pokémon, was going to hurt.

What was I thinking, the size of the pokémon's cock would never fit inside me!

This could cause serious damage. I felt its paw on my chest, which immediately made me feel calm. I suddenly felt, safe. He lightly laid down on me, his warmth was so comforting, it chilled me out. I felt the very cock at my face, at my ass.

He gently dipped his dick into my ass, it. felt like it was burning as his big head, pulled my ass lips apart. However, he didn't move any further.

I felt a gush of fluid enter my bottom, he cummed this far in? Was this his mercy? Time felt it would slow down too me.

"Alex… you're are in trouble…"

A voice echoed into my head. This wasn't my thoughts, instead I could understand it as a pokémon.

"Wait… What are you?"

The voice responded immediately.

"I am Suicune, you have to get to Unova… Man, with green hair… And boy. Help you… I can't…"

The voice quickly turned into the coo of the canine. This was a shock, a pokémon spoke to me… I'd heed his warning, I'll go to Unova… Suicune got off me and started to run off north.

Suddenly, I was tackled, by an orange dragon. A set of two cocks dangled behind me, what the heck just happened?

As I catch my bearings, it seemed to be my Charizard. He didn't seem happy, yet he looked thrilled…

With his cocks at my ass.

He wanted to do this now? My ass couldn't handle both cocks, he knew that didn't he? He didn't seem to care as he held me tight and thrusted into my ass. This did not feel good, it felt as if you were forcibly pulled apart. It burned bad, as well as I felt a raging heat from the blazing pokémon.

"Buddy, stop… It hurts."

Was this the same pokémon I knew. His cocks stretched my ass, which gave two abnormal lumps. That wasn't possible, I'd be bleeding, but I wasn't. Was this magic? Or just a dream?

Or am I dead? I shivered- yet due too the angry fire type, I would rather shake. He held me very close, not wanting me to leave him again.

He… Thinks I'm his life partner.

His penetrating cocks, tore me apart. Soon the heat and musk gave in, and with the mix of pain, pleasure snuck it's way in. I moaned, uncontrollably as he rutted my ass.

The pain and pleasure was getting much as his savage thrusting went on. He was the boss it would seem.

He continued to squeeze me, until, his thrusts were just too much. I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I seen Charizard, he seemed to regret what he did with me. But I wouldn't let that affect us… He was just angry at me being used by another it seemed. But I think he was fine now.

We eventually made it back to the lab, I didn't quite know how to tell Crystal all this, but it did feel as if I would leave out parts… Like having sex in the forest. Or the whole Suicune encounter, but now I am inside, heading over to professor Crystal.

I see Crystal at a desk, madly working on the collar. She looked like she didn't want to be bothered. But of course, she had to know about the event.

"Crystal."

She turned too me with a smile through her gleaming glasses. Her face quickly turned to a frown as she was looking for Ash. I had to speak now or I might get blamed.

"He wasn't there. But, the Lake of Rage, I discovered something. In the lake itself, there was a form, yellow dreadlocks, red gem on its head."

On her face, a smile twitch appeared, but quickly died. However she did seem much more thrilled about it. I should tell her about that pokémon that spoke with me.

"Also, I encountered a blue canine like pokémon. It seemed to speak to me with some sort of telepathy."

She looked at me.

"Why, that's two pokémon, Uxie and Suicune. Such luck, I envy you! I had my career trying to find the elusive… But it's okay that you didn't Ash. But I did find a road block."

That immediately signaled a thought from me. What Suicune said, 'Go to Unova.' This would be a perfect time to throw in Unova.

"Oh, ummm, I think I should get to someone in Unova that could help. I'm thinking maybe I could go. check it out."

Crystal seemed to be thinking, but then she soon responded.

"That's a great idea, I know just the person that could help you out. She's called Anita, a scientist, a technologist major. If anyone could finish this coding would be her!"

She sped over to her desk. I looked at her. That was weird, but I wouldn't judge. She was helping me out anyways.

"That's great, could you get me a ticket there? And maybe some transportation?"

She looked overly happy about this, she was getting into this idea. I'd look around for Elm, but he was near the door, looking at the Charizard that stood there.

"Oh yeah, of course."

I sighed and went to sit down. I sat down, whining from pain that was from my ass. I started to get lost in thought about life. How come have I never bought a plane ticket before? Shouldn't champion's be able to be able to do this. Not let anyone tell me otherwise? I mean, come on, being the most powerful in Alola is quite a feat. You'd think we'd be these all powerful financially- a businessman, like Steven Stone.

Speaking about Steven Stone, he was a role model of mine. He was quite hot in my opinion, he even took back his throne after three powerful trainers combated him.

Yeah, the first one, the son of the gym leader, Norman, known as Ruby. The dude that taken down team Magma from the inside! He also was the one to capture and contain Groudon. Impressive, an only legend that can bring earth from the sea! After about a few months after Ruby's onslaught. Steven Stone took back his title. And then Ruby vanished from the dirt.

The second was known as Emerald, seemingly neighbors to Ruby and even came from the region, and he was able to conquer Kyogre and Rayquaza, and capture both. To be chosen by both legendaries is a solid, formidable foe. Not only that, but he manage to take down the menace team Aqua. He taken no time but to remove Stone as a champion.

However, something happened. In his chambers, he died. Such a turn of events, and such modest age at 22. And only then Steven resume the title.

Now the last one, was an interesting one. A kid, named, Julius? Errrr, Willy? Or something like that. Soon challenged Steven. He was the youngest in the Hoenn region that took the throne. He had makings of a champion! The two clashes for the longest battle in the history in pokémon. Metagross versus Gardevoir. Evenly matched.

They ended only in a tie, leaving both of them in charge. Still deciding who one when the dust cleared.

Steven, the most savage trainer in history I think. My mind started to clear up as I felt a rather hefty butt land on the couch cushion aside of me. I looked to my right too see Charizard, seemingly waiting, his tail was off the couch. He was well house trained actually.

I looked at the table in front of me. On the topic of champions, what about my own region Alola? Was anyone able to get passed the Elite Four? I'd have to check in with Kukui and tell them about my extended leave. If there was any issues, they'd call me.

Unova… The home of the most legendary trainers. And the most homes of legendaries I think. Now. I'm supposed to look for someone with green hair… I need to check who that is. I'll need to check up on that. Rotom time.

"Rotom, hey."

I said, activating the Rotom and gizmo of my bag. He flew right from my bag.

"What is it today sir?"

Rotom looked at me intently.

"Rotom, tell me about a green haired man from the Unova region."

Rotom stuck his tongue out as he spoke again.

"There are only three people that match this description. Ghetsis Harmonica, Lucy Harmonica, and Natural, or N Harmonica."

My mind drifted. Ghetsis, that was the man who tried to take over the Unova region and so the world. An evil man. No real thoughts of pokémon from him, other than tools. He's definitely not who I'm looking forward.

That reminds me, that would mean I'd could also be looking for N, I remember him now. N was reported missing near the same time as two champions, twins, Hilda and Hilbert, however only N had various locations spotted. He was untraceable, and claimed to be able to talk to and understand pokémon.

That sounds like he'd definitely be the one I'd be looking for. Though to make sure, I better ask about Lucy. The mother I guessed.

"Lucy please."

Rotom thought for a sec before responding.

"Lucy Harmonica went missing, pronounced dead around the same birth as her alleged son, Natural Harmonica. She was rather silent, and not much info was gathered, yet it's been a theory that she was murdered by her husband. She also seemingly had a deep connection with pokémon, but unlike her son, it was unsure that she could understand them."

Wow, that's interesting. Guess I'm going to go find N.

"Thank you Rotom."

The Rotom grinned as it zipped back into his bag. I was then tapped on my shoulder. I turned behind me to see the stern face of professor Crystal.

"If we get moving, we can catch your flight."

I nodded. Charizard started running as fast as he could outside, shaking the place. I got up and with Crystal and headed outside.

"I wish you luck, I'm sure you remember the airport. All you need to do is get in."

I nodded.

"Thank you for your support. And the collar?"

She smiled and spoke.

"The info will be faxed over to Anita. No worries, we wouldn't dare cheat the champion of Alola out of his money."

She tilted her head and Elm walked outside.

"See you later."

I hop onto Charizard.

"Bye, professors, see you soon!"

Charizard lifted off and flew. It's been a long while since I first got here, but it felt so soon now, I remembered the way back to the airport, and I think I'd move as such. It was wowly pretty today, all the light of the sun greeted my back.

I quickly made it to the airport. Now this was a rather bigger plane when I quickly moved out to it, so that people were able to have pokémon on the plane with them, I assumed. I then spotted a small amount of people already boarding, I was almost late. I got to the end of the line. Ahead of the entrance, there was a TV. It flickered to a few pages, such as the forecast.

This place had a fair share of wild weather, not as much as the tropics, such as Alola, but impressive regardless. One other slide showed a rather tanned adult, she wore a rather revealing, avian quite outfit. Words flashed on.

Welcome to The Grand Swanna Airlines.

I didn't know what a Swanna was, but something told me it was a pokémon.

:p

Eventually I moved up to the lady that was to let me in. She had a normal clothing among the attendants on the airport.

"Ticket?"

She questioned. I didn't need a ticket did I? Maybe I should inform her who I am.

"I'm Alex of the Alolans."

She looked at me more fascinated.

"Oh, alright, I just need confirmation."

That made me think. My trainer card. I reached into my bag and flashed my trainer card.

She looked at it and nodded.

"Alright come aboard, I assume you know where to go? Ahead? And you are free to let your Charizard on board."

I nodded and started inside with Charizard close behind. As I made it through the wide plane, I made it past two curtains. I was in first class once more.

It was much more deluxe than the last, I mean jesus, how much are these flights? I'm actually starting to think I shouldn't be able to afford these. But I guess I can't complain, I can pay them back later.

There were more people on this plane than the last one, and they seemed to be much more of a variety, more an American blood though. I never been to the the main America, like where its connected to everyone.

Charizard, for whatever reason sat at the window, somehow able to fit in the seat and his tail tucked between his legs. I sit down in the middle seat between the window and the isle. There was of course the pallet of pokémon duel, but when first went around, there was a very little amount of due lists. There were TV's at the back of the headrest of the people's seat in front of me, I looked around, every other seat had it too.

Charizard

The seat belt sign signaled over head.

"Take off is commencing."

The intercom blasted. The engines screaming to life. I buckled up quick, letting it strap me into the seat.

In the seat next to me, I hear panting and I look over. He had a fine combed white hair, however one star and stuck up, barely over brown goggles, he had blue eyes and layers of different clothing, most dominant by brown, whites and blue. He also wore a watch and even a stop watch.

"I'm sorry sir, I have to be here shortly, so I'm going to talk fast."

He seemed to set his stop watch. I nodded, intrigued what he could possibly say. He looked, not normal per say.

"You are about to experience a strange phenomenon, unexplained by science alone. One full of integrity and another of pain. I know it seems hard to understand, but in due time… You must get ready."

He was very quick to talk, I was about to ask him what, but when I was about to talk, he stood up.

"It's all the time we have now, I must go. The name, is Tephys, good luck Alex."

His stop watch stopped ticking and he moved out of my sight. I couldn't quite see him due to the seats, so I wouldn't strain myself.

The whole plane rattled as it sped across the plane way. The rattling didn't bother me, though it made Charizard uneasy, so I hold his claw as he starts to squeeze my hand. Now, my subconscious started to give me thoughts.

Tephys, he seemed to know the impossible, something be it becomes a thing. Maybe he's just crazy, but what if he wasn't? It's possible he could be psychic, but it doesn't explain the fact that he wore something or anything that indicated he was psychic, not even glowing eyes. Maybe not that, however more than likely he is from the future.

He looked at events that were going to happen and came back to warn me. It's still viable due to the fact of the legends of Celebii and Dialga, it is possible our science were able to replicate just that. However, he could just be those crazy time people that just predict fate.

I ruled him out of my head as my ears started to pop and we were lifting into the air. Charizard tugged at my hand.

Eventually, we reached the top height of the airspace. We were having smooth flying now.

After awhile, the seat belt sign's light bleeped and it turned off.

"You are free to move up the cabin."

Charizard did not let go of my hand. This Charizard is clingy…

And later, the sun fell.


End file.
